


Takashi

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [34]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Mama Akira, Visiting Quiet's Grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira takes Baby Takashi to see Shirogane's grave.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	Takashi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King Golion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part thirty-four of the "Cursed" series. Baby Takashi is two months old.

"Takashi"

Akira held her baby as she walked out of the castle towards the hill, where Shirogane's grave was located. Akira was dressed in her usual lavender jumpsuit and had dressed baby Takashi in a red onesie and black elastic waisted pants over his diaper. She put a brown jacket over his clothes, making sure the baby didn't get too cold.

Akira stepped over to the grave and sat down in front of it, settling her son in her lap. Baby Takashi was content enough to lay in his Mama's lap. Akira locked eyes on the grave marker and addressed her departed friend. "Hello, Quiet. I brought my son to meet you. I wish you could have been here to meet him." She sighed and looked down at her precious baby. "'Kashi, I want you to know about your Uncle Takashi. You were named after him. He was a hero. He risked his life so everyone can have a safe life. He stood for peace and was an honorable man, who I miss with all my heart."

Akira tried desperately to not cry as it would distress her baby, but a tear still slid down her cheek. Baby Kashi looked up at his Mama and reached up to her. She looked down at him, the tear landing on the baby's outstretched hand. He clenched and unclenched his hand, surprised at the wetness. "Ah!"

Akira brought Kashi closer to her, cuddling him in an effort to comfort herself with his presence. It was mostly successful, but she still shivered as the wind whipped across the hill. She had remembered to put a jacket on the baby but forgot one for herself.

Just then, she felt a familiar brown jacket settle over her shoulders. She knew it was Isamu's, even without smelling his signature cologne. "Thank you, Isa."

Isamu wrapped his arms around his fiancée's shoulders. "I saw you and Kashi out here, and I thought you might need some moral support."

"Yeah. This was harder than I thought it would be."

"Do you want me to hold Kashi?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Come to Daddy, baby." Isamu slowly maneuvered his baby into his arms. Baby Kashi cooed at his Daddy.

Akira tugged Isamu's jacket tighter around herself as she stood up. She stepped a little closer to the grave marker. "I'll see you later, Quiet." She kissed her first two fingers and then placed them on the kanji of his given name. Akira then tucked herself into Isamu's empty arm as the second-in-command led his fiancée back into the castle while carrying their beloved baby.

Fin


End file.
